


"Cheating?"

by gloryasme



Series: Poly Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-man) [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: I legit forgot about Betty so she's not here much sorry, Implied Sexual Content, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Minor Happy Hogan/May Parker, Multi, Nothing explicit, Party Games, Polyamory, Sorry Not Sorry, Trans Abe Brown, Trans Peter Parker, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme
Summary: Tony didn’t mean to snoop, honest. It was an accident.(Nothing too sexual is described, just implied)





	"Cheating?"

Tony didn’t mean to snoop, honest. It was an accident. He was simply scrolling through the security footage of the tower for his own entertainment and found a recording of little Peter Parker himself, pressing into the corner by one of the kids he brought over for his academic decathlon practises. Michelle, Tony thinks her name is.

Michelle’s hands were in Peter’s back pockets, her back arched and her mouth pressed tightly to his. Peter was cupping her face and leaning into Michelle touch as she pressed him into the wall.

Tony quickly switched to a different view. Hey, if Peter wanted to tell him about his relationship with the girl than he’d do it when he was ready.

* * *

A few weeks later, Tony was tasked with getting Peter from the lab for dinner that Pepper and “helped” May make. Meaning May was watching her not burn everything. Since May and Happy started dating, the Parkers hung around the tower a lot more.

Regardless, when Tony walked in, he had to look around a little to find Peter, and he stopped dead in his tracks when he found the boy.

There was a girl Peter had probably snuck into the tower, not Michelle, with her lips pressed to Peter’s. She was sitting on a bench, her legs wrapped around Peter’s hips and her arms curled around his neck. Peter’s hands rested comfortably on her hips and he held her close.

The intimacy was different with her than Michelle. Whilst with Michelle he would bend to her will, happy to do as she asked with no question, he seemed more in control with this girl. It was also softer with her. Whilst Peter’s… scene with Michelle had been lustful and hungry, this girl was tender and soft, like the pair hadn’t seen each other in a long time, or wouldn’t see each other for a long time.

Tony cleared his throat and Peter flinched away from the girl slightly in shock. Both seemed embarrassed to be caught. By Tony Stark no less.

“Uh.” Tony looked between them. “Dinner is ready if you two are.”

Tony later learned that the girl's name was Liz. He just assumed Peter and Michelle had broken up in the last few weeks or something.

* * *

It couldn’t be more than two or three days later when Tony hesitated outside of Peter’s room when he heard to boy moan. His first thought was that the kid was hurt and was ready to barge the door down, but listening he realised the situation was… very, very different.

And that the other person in the room was male.

Tony fucking ran away from that interaction. 

Looking through camera footage later (before the pair retired to Peter’s room) he deduced the kid's name was “Flash” which was ten thousand per cent a nickname but whatever his real name was hadn’t been said.

Liz, Michelle, Peter’s friends Ned, and other people Tony had heard vaguely about from Peter were also mentioned.

Peter’s relationship with Flash again seemed different from Michelle’s and Liz’s. The boys were hungrier with each other, rougher and generally seemed on equal terms. Michelle, on the other hand, was certainly dominating Peter, even if both were too shy to proceed with their activities farther than making out. And with Liz, they seemed to have mutual respect and a more general need to be close instead of just sex.

Tony also tried to ignore the hickeys on Peter’s neck that the kid failed to hide and, thankfully, they healed before May saw them.

* * *

Tony was literally about to have a heart attack, he swore. There was fucking two of them now. Neither of which Tony even knew (, if he thought about it hard enough he could recognise their faces, but he didn’t know what their names were).

One of the girls was leaning chest to chest with Peter, their lips connected in a slow, tender movement. The other was pressed to Peter’s side and was basically ignoring the fact that the two above her were swapping spit. Actually, she held her phone out and took a selfie of herself and the pair making out in the background.

“Cindy!” Peter snickered and he and the other girl pulled apart.

Cindy, the girl basically sitting in Peter’s lap, pecking him softly then stuck her tongue out at him. “I’m just sending it to the others, no need to get your panties in a twist.” She says.

“I wouldn’t mind.” The other girl says, softly kissing Peter’s neck.

Tony left after that. He did not wat to see where that lead. He just hoped they didn’t have sex on his couch. He checked later. They didn’t. He also figured out the other girl was called Sally.

* * *

Tony was now just glaring at the teenage boys. Neither of whom noticed Tony’s presence.

It was Peter and Ned, sitting side by side with their mouths connected shyly like they were teenagers having their first kiss. Tony assumed it wasn’t, but he did find it mildly interesting how Peter could have different relationships with different people.

Michelle was rough but shy with Peter.

Liz and Peter held nothing but equal respect between each other.

Flash and Peter were close, not afraid to get rough whilst respecting the other’s wishes.

Cindy and Sally had a playful/romantic relationship with each other and Peter.

Ned and Peter seemed to have a soft, first romantic relationship where they were too shy to go further than kiss and maybe cradle the other person’s face.

* * *

Tony was realizing that, aside from Liz, all these people were part of Peter’s decathlon team. God, he hoped the teacher wasn’t involved. Tony also noticed gestures and jokes between the group when they came over. The whole group seemed hyper-aware of each other.

This observation was only amplified when Tony stumbled across them playing that game where people ask you questions and if you answer wring you have to take off a piece of clothing.

Peter was sitting casually without a shirt on, though he still had his shoes meaning he chose to take his shirt off. Ned had decided shoes and socks first. Michelle was fully dressed still. The only other white boy of the group, Charles, was sitting half-shamefully in just his boxers, Cindy and Sally were both down their sandals and shirts and Flash seemed content in just his boxers as well. Abe, as the last person was dubbed, sat with his arms protectively around his binder, implying that Peter wasn’t the only trans person of that group.

Peter pressed a kiss to his shoulder and via encouragement and compliments from the others, managed to sit back as the game continued. Tony switched camera view after learning everyone’s names.

* * *

“Peter.” Tony beckoned the teenager over to him during one of their sessions in the lab.

“What’s up?” Peter asked, innocently approaching Tony and sitting on the bench, as there wasn’t actually a spare chair where Tony was.

“I wanted to ask about… if you might be cheating on anyone.” Tony says, almost hesitantly.

Peter blinked. “Cheating?” He sounded doubtful. “On who? Liz?”

Right, Tony walked in on them. “I’ve also… heard some things, Peter.” Tony says.

The teenage pales considerably, though it’s not like the teens ever actually tried to hide their relationship.

“No,” Peter replied strongly. “I’m not cheating, none of us are. We-.” He looked to the ceiling and gestured wordlessly, attempting to find the proper word. “We’re polyamorous if you will.”

Tony cocked an eyebrow. “You’re entire decathlon team?”

“And Betty…” Peter added.

“Who the fuck is-.”

“Publicly? Ned’s girlfriend. As Michelle is mine.” Peter cuts in. “Publically we aren’t out yet.”

“I wouldn't think so.” Tony replied. “But you’re also really shit at hiding it.”

“It’s different at school.” Peter rubbed his neck. “We have our groups, and Mr Harrington is hardly there half the time so we get the room to ourselves usually.”

Oh, thank god the teacher isn’t involved. Tony thought.

“So,” Peter starts. “Most of us are on the decathlon team, but, Liz left after the Vulture stuff because the Vulture was her dad-.” Holy Shit. “-And Betty just isn’t on the team, she’s actually the news anchor. But, we’re happy, Mr Stark.” Peter smiles unsurely at him. “So… can you just keep this on the down-low? For me?”

Tony sighed deeply. “Fine, but only because this entire conversation is just as awkward for me as it is for you.” Peter beamed in relief. “But on that note, I wanna ask about that Abe kid, because that binder looks way too small for him.”

Peter smiles. “Yeah, but his family isn’t that open to anything LGBT and he’s too small for the ones I have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Abraham Attah (Abe's actor) is roughly the height of Jacob Batalon (Ned's actor) who's 5'5 (1.65m) and Tom Holland (Peter's actor) is 5'6 (1.73m) so yeah, Abe is smaller than Peter.


End file.
